Garfield and Odie
by White Meteor
Summary: Yaoi SenRu It's about Aki chasing after Kaede-kun who just happens to like Hanamichi COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: SD doesn't belong to me but to InoueTakehiko.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a yaoi fic. So reviews would be highly appreciated. Good or bad. =)

Chapter 1

As I ride to school I couldn't help but think about the morning's event.

~Flashback~

I just finished my morning practise and was riding home to take a shower before going to school when would you know it I ran into something. I was jolted away as I hit the pavement, 'I wish people would stop putting poles and cars in my way.'

I picked up my bike and inspected in, that was when I spotted Sendoh getting off the bus, 'What is he doing here?'

Sendoh gazed around looking slightly confused and sighed walking to the phone booth. I watched him search his pockets and came out empty handed. 'Guess he couldn't find any change or his phone card.'

Sendoh looked around but I was quite sure I was safe from view behind the van. I watch as Sendoh's face lit up as he went up to a man and asked him something. The man shook his head, muttering something and walked away. I was getting bored when he was finally successful on this third attempt and an elderly woman gave him some change.

He walked with a huge grin on his face towards the phone booth. I watch him trip on a crack in the pavement or something. I felt my lips twitch upwards. Then Sendoh jumped up and gave chase to something rolling away, I'm guessing it's the coin. It rolled into the sewage drain just before Sendoh could get to it. Sendoh wore a look of disbelief.

'What bad luck,' I thought though not exactly sympathetic. Personally I found it somewhat entertaining and amusing.

Sendoh sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

'What is that baka going to do now? I better get going but what if he spots me and ask me for help? Should I help him? I sure don't want to help him,' I frowned as the battery in my disc man went dead.

I willed him to got away as I put the disc man into my sports bag, 'Note to self recharge batteries when I get home.'

With my disc man off I heard him laughing and saying something though I couldn't make out the exact content. I looked up and saw him holding a puppy up and playing with it. I rolled my eyes, 'Go figure he's a dog person. Baka now go take it home or…'

I lost my train of thought as I spotted a big, mean-looking dog walking out of the alley and bearing its fangs. Sendoh noticed too because he gently put down the puppy and began to back away. The puppy looked quite sad and barked at him. Mommy or daddy dog didn't take that well and attacked. Sendoh ran.

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from laughing, 'Unbelievable. I only thought Sakuragi was this funny. Almost as funny as when Hanamichi pulled down Akagi's pants but a lot less disturbing.'

~ End of Flashback~

I toppled over and hit the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" an angry voice said.

I got up ignore the baka who should've had enough sense to get out of my way and got back up. I bent over to pick up the set of keys on the ground. It had a tag on it that included the name Sendoh Akira on it, along with an address and a phone number.

'It's that baka's? Guess he must've dropped it when he fell. Well, I'm not going to contact him to give it to him. I'll give it to him during our weekly game, I suppose. Bad day Sendoh, huh?'

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short and crummy. There is a purpose to this chapter not just to make Akira look foolish. I promise. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and first narration from Akira's point of view and yes they will talk (or as far as talking can go with Rukawa). Please review. Arigatou gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I reach the corner of the basketball court before I allowed myself to stop and catch my breath. I didn't want Kaede to catch me huffing and puffing. I looked at my watch to realize I wasn't wearing one, 'So _that's_ what I forgot. Geez, I hope I'm not late.'

Wiping off my sweat I jogged to the court. Kaede was there already, 'Kaede is a very punctual person and if he's here that must mean I'm late. Uh-oh.'

"Sumimasen Rukawa. I didn't mean to be late," I apologized.

I wanted to call him Kaede but the first time and the last time I did he warned me to never call him that again. That was his first and only thing he ever asked of me. How can I refuse him? I asked him why but he didn't explain. He never explains anything, to anyone. But I call Kaede that in my mind. I'm pretty sure he can't read minds though sometimes under his powerful and hypnotizing glaze I'm not sure. Actually when he looks at me…I'm not sure about anything, not even my own name and all I know is I really, really, really like him. I like calling him Kaede because it makes us seem that much closer, being on a first name basis. Unfortunately, he refuses to call me Akira.

Kaede looked at me coldly, "Whatever."

I shook my head remembering the problem I had this morning but I couldn't tell him the real reason I was late. It would make me seem like such an idiot. For some reason no matter how early I leave, I always manage to end up late. I left early today but then I realize I forgot something and wasn't sure what it was and that really bugged me. Half way down the elevator I thought I left the stove on so I went to check and found I didn't leave it on. Then when I was waiting for the bus to come when it occurred to me I might've left the sink running like last time. Not wanting to flood the apartment _again,_ I went back up to check and found out that, that wasn't it either. When I got back to the bus stop I saw the bus turn the corner and missing that bus caused me to miss the train. I ran as quickly as I could here but I was still late, 'It was my watch I forgot. I'm so absentminded.'

"So lets play," I said, "an hour time limit?"

He grunted.

"You got a watch right? I kinda forgot mine."

He grunted again.

. , . 

After an hour the score was 42-37. I won. I had to win in order to keep his interest, so I didn't hold anything back.

"Good game Rukawa," I said, "you've improved."

He was breathing hard and muttered, "Still lost."

I smiled. I really wanted to say something nice and encouraging but I know that's not what he wanted to hear. I glanced at him. He was wiping his sweat and drinking water from his water bottle. 

'How can something like that get my heart pounding? Ok so I think he looks very sexy with his t-shirt clinging to him and drenched in sweat. Ugh! Sendoh Akira stop thinking about that! Think about something else!' I scold myself unable to tear my eyes off him.

Kaede have me his cool _what are you looking at baka_ look.

So I forced myself to look away. I felt very uncomfortable to be sitting there with him. Not just because I was so close to him but because we were sitting in silence. I'm not use to being silent, unless there's no one around. I'm by nature a socializing person and he's by nature a taciturn person. I seriously wonder sometimes how he can limit all his sentence to one or two words. Astonishing really, like everything else about him. 'But that's why I like him so much. Guess opposites do attract. He's so cool… God! I sound like a school girl.'

Kaede grunted and thrust out his hand holding something. I took it. It was a set of keys. My keys. I really had no use for it now. I discovered I lost my keys four days ago and I had to get a locksmith to bust open the lock so I could get in. All because I forgot Koshino who had a spare set of my keys wasn't going to be home that day and I forgot to ask him for it at school. 'I'm so forgetful sometimes.'

I smiled, "Thanks, Rukawa. When did you find it? Where?"

He shrugged.

'Time to capitalize,' I thought to myself, "So you like music right?"

He gave me an _are you and idiot_ look, "Obviously."

"What music? I mean what kind of music do you like?"

He didn't reply.

I wasn't surprise he had a 5 word per hour limit or something, "Well, there's an orchestra playing. You want to go hear that?"

"Do'aho."

"Well, how about the band NOVA? They're playing at Red's you want to go?"

"No."

"Well…if you won't let me repay you I'll just bug you until you say yes. So what do you say? Do you want anything? An album, new shoes, posters, figurines?" I asked.

He glared at me, fire shot from his eyes as a warning. His eyes always were the most expressive feature he has. I was use to his looks, as the matter of fact I liked it when he eyes were trained on me for whatever reason, good or bad. It was nice to know I could get an emotional response out of him.

"You know I will annoy you until you say yes to something. I feel bad owing people things especially favors. Come on, lets go see NOVA."

Kaede growled and spat out, "Fine."

"Great. I'll phone you," I said grinning.

He got up and began to leave.

'Yes, yes, yes!!! We're going on a date!' I thought pumping my arms in the air, 'now I just need to get the tickets. Can't be harder than getting Kaede to agree.'

"Bye, Rukawa. See you!" I called cheerfully.

Kaede ignored me and continue his way across the court but I'm use to it. I believe one day he'll stop ignoring me. He's just one of those people that take a while to warm up to people. At least that's what I tell myself.

'Finally some alone time and not just about basketball!!!'

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I checked the clock, 'Ok plenty of time. Lets see I got my wallet and my keys. Checked the stove to make sure it was off and I checked the taps as well. I got my watch. I'm all set.'

I had my hand on the doorknob when I remembered the tickets! I ran to the dining table to get it, 'Ok. _Now _I'm all set.'

I went through a lot of trouble to get these tickets. No one I knew had tickets. Good thing Hikoichi's oneesan could get me 2 tickets but she wanted the inside scoop on the team.

I flinch even now remembering Captain Uozumi and Coach Taoka's response when I told them Aida Yayoi was going to be at our practise for a few days to take notes. I hope I can keep my promise of being on time for the next 2 weeks. That was their condition for having Aida at practise.

.

I was getting nervous, the person (bouncer) at the door was checking a lot of people's ID and we were underage. I looked at my watch, "10:07. Kaede's late. He's never late. What if he got in an accident? Don't think such thoughts! How do I know he's not late? Maybe he is late to practise but I would never know since I'm always later than him. Maybe he forgot or overslept. Should I phone him?'

I was still trying to figure out how long I should wait before phoning him when he showed up. I smiled and glanced at my watch, '10:12. He's 12 minutes late… No. He's actually 3 minutes early because I set my watch 15 minutes behind to prevent myself from being too late.'

For some reason knowing he wasn't late made me very happy. I guess because I didn't suspect him to show up in the first place. I believe Kaede had one-on-one with me every week for personal gain, so he could get better. So it wasn't like we were connecting or anything. Since on court, all we are, are enemies. But the fact that he was willing to come meant we could have a relationship that's not base on hostility. And he found it important enough to keep in mind and come on time.

"Oi."

He glanced at me and continue to the door.

I followed and gave the man at the door the tickets. We got in safely without asking for our ID. Probably due to our height. The music was blaring and people were dancing.

"Ru…" I began to find Kaede missing.

I looked around and spotted him walking to the corner. I caught up with him, "Rukawa. Come on lets dance."

He took a seat on the couch and ignored me.

I tugged his hand, which were amazingly soft I didn't want to let go, "Come on. You can't just sit here all night."

"Watch me," he said flinging away my hand.

"…" I looked at him and challenged, "then why did you come?"

"You forced me."

"Did not."

"Did too."

I sighed, "Fine be that way. I'll go out and dance by myself."

.

I kept him in my sight even as I danced with this girl in front of me. I wonder if he was asleep. He looked asleep. I accidentally stepped on her foot _again_.

"Gomen, I…"

"It's ok," she said with a smile, "so what's your answer?"

"To what?"

She pouted, "Weren't you listening? I asked if you got a girlfriend."

"Oh, Sorry the music's really loud. Um…no."

She grinned and placed her hand on my chest, "Really? I don't have a boyfriend either. Maybe we can…"

"…" I forced a smile and gently pulled away her hand, "sorry but there's this person that I like…"

"So. She's not here tonight is she? She'll never have to know," she whispered in a seductive voice.

"No. _She's_ not here. Uh…I'm thirsty, I'm going to buy a drink. See you later," I said escaping as quickly as I could.

I grabbed 2 shots of tequila and headed back to Kaede, "Oi, Rukawa. Are you awake?"

No reply. I nudged him.

His eyes flew open and glared at me, "What?"

"Oh, you're awake."

He gave me that _you are such a baka_ look and stated, "Obviously."

"I thought you might be thirsty. Have a drink."

Kaede took the shot and said, "I don't drink."

"Really?" I asked intrigued, "you never drank before in your entire life or you did but you got so wasted that you decided to never drink again?"

He didn't reply.

I smiled and drank my shot, "If you can't drink you shouldn't because I think that bunch of girls over there, looks like they might try to molest you."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. I…" I began but he refuse to listen and downed the shot, "you didn't have to do that Rukawa. I was just kidding."

He blinked and shook his head.

"Are you…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because he fell onto my arms, "…"

'He can't be out. I mean I never saw anyone go out that fast. He didn't even go through that drunk stage,' I protested and I found myself really disappointed, 'what did I expect? That he'll get drunk and strip?'

That small annoying voice in my head pointed out, 'No, but you hoped it would happen.'

'Shut up,' I thought and smiled, 'I guess Kaede will be Kaede and what he loves to do most is sleep. I guess I'll have to take him home…hmmm.'

.

I dropped him onto my bed. He was dead weight and very heavy. I was panting slightly, 'Kaede unconscious on my bed…'

'Go take off his shirt,' a small voice in my head said.

'No! I'm not going to take advantage of him!'

'Why not? You want to. Just tell him he threw up on his shirt or something. He's gullible. He'll believe you,' the voice said.

'Hmmm…Sendoh Akira don't even think about it!' I scolded myself and went to the washroom to get a hot towel to put on his forehead, 'and anyways he might wake up.'

I placed the towel on his forehead and couldn't help but marvel at how ethereal he looked. Just like Snow White. With skin as white as snow, rosy cheeks from the alcohol, and jet black hair. I brushed the hair off his forehead and whispered, "You are so beautiful."

He let out a moan of protest which brought my full attention to his lips.

I couldn't help myself. I kissed him softly on the lips. His lips were so soft. I pulled away, 'I can't believe I did that. Sendoh what do you think you're doing?'

He smiled now, softly and I could easily forgive myself because it seems like he enjoyed it too, 'He's so kawaii and angelic.'

Then he said softly, "Hana-kun, you baka."

I felt weak and grabbed onto the bed for support. It hit me then that he liked Sakuragi Hanamichi. Perhaps it was more than just plain like. It wasn't so much the fact that he said 'Hana-kun' or the smile. But the way he said it, he spoke that name with such love and in such a caressing way. Each syllable was spoken with such care. In those 3 ½ words and 6 syllables I heard all the passion and yearning I felt.

And for the first time in a long, long time I wanted to cry.

__

The End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I blinked, 'Where am I? Note to self, got to practise drinking more.'

I glanced around and noticed shelves of manga and anime, posters of animals on the wall. Then I spotted a picture on the drawer beside the bed. It was of a very happy Team Ryonan, 'Guess I'm at that baka's house.'

The smell of food was overwhelming and my stomach growled. I got up and slipped on something falling back onto the bed. I glanced down, 'Unbelievable! I've never imagined that a room could have so much junk.'

On the ground was magazines, textbooks, scribblers, clothes, junk food, and more junk. 'What color is the carpet?' I wondered curiously, 'no wonder he's always late. Who can find anything in this mess?'

I got up and carefully got out of the room. Amazingly the living room was clean.

"Ohayou Rukawa. Oh, I got some stuff for you to use. Toothbrush, toothpaste, towel and cup," he said holding out a bag, "so would you like to drink coffee or tea?"

I shrugged, "Whatever."

He smiled, "Ok…by the way the bathroom is the first door on the left."

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I guess I must've dozed off because I heard Sendoh knocking on the door and asking, "Rukawa are you ok? Did you fall down the toilet or something?"

'Do'aho,' I thought and rinsed my mouth and got out.

I followed him to the dining table and blinked, 'No way!'

"I'm not sure what you like so I made a bit of everything. I brought some stuff too."

On the table was every type of breakfast food imaginable: eggs and ham, toast, breakfast sausages, humongous bag of assorted bagels and muffins. Timbits, at least 6 different types of pancakes, cinnamon rolls, waffles, french toast, porridge, 'Does he own a bakery?'

I sat down and muttered to myself, "Not everything."

"Nani?" he asked.

"Missing plain pancakes."

"Oh, you want plain pancakes? I'll make them now."

"S'ok," I said.

"No problem," he said getting up.

I wondered what would happen if I said I wanted banana loaf bread. I shrugged and picked up a cinnamon roll.

.

I was full when he came out with the stack of pancakes. He held it out to me.

"Full."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll eat it," he said.

I quickly picked up the cup of coffee. I wanted to smile. He looked like he had a batter fight or something. There were streaks of flour on his face and pancake batter in his hair.

He didn't appear too hungry either since he just poked at the pancakes. I don't know why but when I'm with him silence seem so unnatural. I picked up a muffin and nibbled at it.

"Rukawa."

"Hm?"

"Do you like Sakuragi?"

I glared at him, "Why would I like that egotistic, do'aho?"

"You were murmuring his name last night," he said.

'Was I? Damn. What should I do? Should I deny it? Hit him? Admit it? Can he keep a secret? Lie?' I had a million thoughts running through my head and I finally settled on a threat, "You better not tell anyone."

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "I won't."

He wore this odd expression on his face one that I couldn't interpret. 'Is that fear? Is he afraid? I know there are a lot of homophobic people out there but I never expected Sendoh to be one of them.'

"You don't have to be so worried. Just because I like men doesn't mean I'll like you," I told him coldly.

Sendoh looked stunned, "No. I'm not worried. Not about you. It's not what you think."

"Whatever."

Silence. I wonder if I should volunteer to help him clean the dishes. But looking at him and all the food on the table I could only imagine what the kitchen would look like. 'Do I really want to spend the entire Sunday afternoon cleaning pans and dishes with Sendoh? No.'

Finally I couldn't stand the silence, "Why is your living room so clean?"

"Oh, Hiroaki helps me clean it."

"Who?"

"Koshino." he said.

I must've showed no recollection because he continued in a prompting way "you know…black hair, 174 cm, on my team, second year, number 6…"

"No," I said when Sendoh appeared to be running out of descriptions. I got no clue who it was. I only knew of him and Uozumi on Team Ryonan. Apparently it was someone he thought I should know.

"Well, basically my team mate and friend."

I shrugged.

Silence yet again. This time Sendoh broke it by asking, "Rukawa, can I asked you something?"

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'll answer."

Sendoh hesitated. "Why? Why do you like Sakuragi?"

I was thoughtful for a while and finally replied, "Because…he makes me want to smile, and he makes me want to laugh. He's so innocent, sweet and naïve…I guess I want to protect that. I don't want anything to happen to him. He's who I've always wanted to be but…"

Sendoh looked at me sympathetically like _I know what you mean_. 'But how can he? How can he understand what it feels like to be hated, by the person you care for so much? I don't even know why that baka hates me so much. Not like I ask Akagi's imouto to like me. How can Sendoh know what it feels like to see a person and know in his mind he'll always have someone else? Sendoh will never know what I'm feeling. He has everything he could possibly want: friends, skills, looks, optimism. Everything I strive so hard for comes so naturally to him. The last thing I need was Sendoh's sympathy.'

I stood up abruptly, "I'm leaving."

"Uh…ok," he said with a smile, "see you next Saturday then."

I grunted and walked out, 'I can't believe I told that baka all that stuff. What was I thinking?! Rukawa you baka. You just showed your enemy, you weakness!'

__

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was still sleeping when I heard Koshino shriek. I rolled over and use the pillow to cover my head. Lot of good that did, Hiroaki ripped the pillow out of my hands and screamed, "What in the world did you do to your kitchen?!?!?"

I rubbed my eyes, "Hiro-kun please calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm down?! It looks like you repainted the kitchen with batter, flour, and things I can't identify! It reeks! And there will be roaches…eeeeew, eeeeew, eeeeew!!" he cried at the thought.

"Please calm down. I'll clean it. I promise. And those things you can't identify are probably blueberries, cherries, strawberries, raspberries, chocolate that I put in the pancake batter and probably a bit of raisins, eggshell…" I began trying to recall the ingredients I used.

"Enough! And your promise means nothing to me! Look at your room! Just tell me what the heck you did!!!"

"I was planning on making a gingerbread room except, it'll be made of batter instead of gingerbread?" I suggested sheepishly and realizing he wasn't taking my joke well I quickly changed the subject, "so why are you here?"

He took a couple of deep breath, "I was planning on cooking you breakfast and waking you so you won't be late for practise. Remember your promise?"

"Oh right. I'll get ready now. And you don't have to cook breakfast. Look in the fridge and I think there are muffins and bagels in the cupboard," I said quickly escaping to the bathroom not wanting to suffer Koshino's wrath.

I was brushing my teeth when he shrieked again, "What's wrong with you Sendoh Akira?!"

I rinsed my mouth and stuck my head out the door, "Nani?"

He was holding onto the bags of bagel and muffins, "It'll take you a month to finish this."

I ducked back into the washroom and put a blob of gel onto my hair and began styling my hair, 'Well I wasn't sure what flavor Kaede liked so I had to buy three of everything flavor in case he really liked one.'

Finally I was satisfied with my hair and went out just when Koshino let out yet another cry. I ran to the kitchen and discovered he had opened the freezer and must've gotten hit on the head by something since there was a growing bump on his head, 'Uh-oh.'

"Your fridge usually has nothing other than lemons and lemonade. Why the heck is it filled with sausages and crap?!? I was going to put this freakin' bag of waffles in the freezer only to discover you stuffed it full and this got hit on the head repeatedly by containers of rock hard spread that you jammed in there!!" he screamed hitting the container of spread on the counter.

'Oh he's got to be mad, he's swearing,' I thought, "now, now Hiroaki calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!!!" he yelled.

There was pounding on the door, 'What is it now?'

I opened it to find a group of people out there looking quite pissed off, "Ohayou minna-san."

"It's 6:45! A lot of us are trying to sleep so keep it down, damn it!" they yelled.

I forced a smile, "Hai! Sumimasen. I'll keep it down."

When they finally left, Koshino looked considerably calmer as he came out.

"Are you alright? Want me to get you something for that bump?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, "you are cleaning up that mess after school, understood? And what kind of person cooks and buys enough breakfast to last 2 months?"

I smiled, "Hai. Actually if I eat it 3 meals a day, I'll probably be done in 15 days. You want to help me eat some of it?"

"No," he said making a face, "your cooking sucks. You are unbelievable."

"Why, thank-you."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

.

I managed to sneak out before Koshino could catch a hold of me but I know I'm in for it when I get home. I sighed. I reached Shohoku, 'Ok, I hope this works. I'm in serious need of inside info and help.'

I considered giving up when I realize Kaede likes Sakuragi, but I've never been one to give up. And now I know he likes guys too, so I got a chance. But when he said, _Just because I like men doesn't mean I'll like you _hurt a lot. I mean, that's the first complete sentence he decides to say to me? But when he said he wanted to protect Sakuragi and how he longed to be like Sakuragi I fell in love with him all over again. He looked so sad and wistful when he said those words. I just wanted to hold him and comfort him. I need to make him realize that I really care for him and I can make him happy. I'm going to make him see! But I should probably do this slowly. I don't want to scare him.

I spotted Kogure but he was with Mitsui. I shrugged, 'Guess this is as good a time as any.'

__

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I looked at the box and opened it. More dark chocolate in the shape of bikes, basketball, and Garfield. I took a nibble out of one and made a face, 'No improvement. It's still as burnt as ever.'

I couldn't help but wonder who was putting it in my locker. No one even knows I like dark chocolate. But…Kogure-sempai did ask a couple of days again, and only people on the team can get into my locker. Can it be from Akagi's sister who asked Kogure-sempai for help? I thought girls knew how to cook. I mean, at least use a double boiler. 'God this taste like crap.'

I went over to the garbage can and dumped the chocolates in.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Kogure-sempai asked.

"No," I replied.

"But whoever made it spent a lot of hard work into it."

'But it taste terrible,' I thought, aloud I said, "So?"

"Why are you wasting your time talking to that kitsune?" Hanamichi asked, "he's a block of ice. He doesn't understand the work that went into that."

I wanted to justify myself but snorted and walked away instead.

"Teme kitsune! Don't walk away from me!"

'Why are you so hard to please? Why must you force me to argue with you? Whoever made those crappy tasting chocolate made me get yelled at,' I thought, 'unforgivable.'

.

I was getting my bike when that baka went by singing his stupid tensai song. Then I heard a very interesting conversation between Mitsui-sempai and Kogure-sempai.

"Are you seeing that…guy?" Mitsui-sempai asked.

"I'm not seeing anyone," Kogure-sempai said and added, "but you."

"Then why do you meet with him every morning? You think I don't know?"

Kogure-sempai sounded frustrated, "Are you following me? You should trust me."

"Maybe if you tell me why you're seeing him I'll understand but you're keeping a secret from me," Mitsui-sempai said raising his voice, "and he even came here to find you."

"So you follow me!?!" Kogure-sempai said annoyed now, "I can't tell you because I respect his privacy and I made a promise to him. Can't you just accept that?"

'I knew Mitsui-sempai and Kogure-sempai were an item, it was so obvious. But what guy has the power to come between them? Mitsui is usually so obedient of Kogure and never raises his voice,' I decided to stay and hear a bit more.

"I didn't follow you!" Mitsui cried, "Akagi saw you 2 together and asked me why. And you know what? I didn't know how to answer him! How can you expect me to accept the fact that you and him see each other everyday?!?! Do you know of his reputation? He changes girlfriends like…like…socks!"

"First of all those are just rumors. Second those aren't his girlfriends. He just has trouble saying no to people that's all," Kogure-sempai said, "when he loves someone he loves them completely."

"Oh, oh, now you know everything about him! Did Sendoh Akira tell you all that crap?!? Bullshit! He's a playboy!" Mitsui-sempai yelled.

'Sendoh Akira? He's…he's courting Kogure-sempai? Nani?!? Impossible, he can't love Kogure,' I frowned and took a couple of deep breaths, 'che, why am I so annoyed? It's not my problem. He's probably using Kogure-sempai for information.'

"He is not!" Kogure-sempai said and continued in a lower voice, "and you're an idiot Mitsui Hasashi. Aishiteru. You and only you."

Everything was silent. Curiosity got the better of me and I peeked around the corner and saw the 2 of them making out. I shrugged and climbed onto my bike to ride home while in my mind I was wondering, 'Sendoh what are you up to? Why are you meeting Kogure-sempai everyday? Why does he think so highly of you? What secret are you holding?'

I stopped for a moment and was thoughtful, 'It's none of my business. I better not think about that baka. I don't want to think about that baka, Sendoh Akira. I swear he's nothing but trouble.'

Very soon I lost all conscious thought and dozed off.

__

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I smiled and waved, "Ohayou Kogure-san."

"Ohayou," he said, "sorry I'm later."

I smiled, "No problem. What happened? You're even later than me."

Kogure blushed, "I was kept busy last night and I, sort of overslept."

I couldn't interpret his look but it was one of happiness and embarrassment. I shrugged and out of curiosity asked, "Doing what?"

He turned as red as a tomato and stuttered, "Uh…well…um…"

I felt this cold chill down my back and turned around and spotted this shadow turn the corner, 'That figure looks familiar.'

"Sendoh-san, is something the matter?"

"I thought I saw someone over there but I'm not sure…" I said.

Kogure let out a soft growl and stormed over there to the corner. I followed and spotted a very guilty looking Mitsui trying to climb over the fence.

"You followed me!" Kogure said.

"What was he saying to make you blush like that?!" Mitsui demanded.

"Um…maybe, I should go…" I said.

"No, that's ok," Kogure said and then looked at Mitsui and said in a quiet but dangerous voice, "I thought we settled this yesterday."

"…"

Mitsui jabbed a finger at me, "How am I suppose to trust this hentai?"

'Because of me? How is this my fault? And _why_ am I a hentai?!'

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Kogure said.

"You told me you love me and you leave me for him?!"

"When did I leave you?" Kogure asked.

"What do you call this morning?"

"…" I froze, 'they're an item? They're arguing because of me? He thinks, I like Kogure? Oh, now I know why Kogure was blushing earlier. Hee-hee.'

"It's not what you think," I began.

"You don't need to explain to him. Let's go," Kogure said walking away.

I grabbed onto Kogure's arm which made Mitsui shoot daggers at me. I smiled, "Kogure-san, Mitsui followed you because he loves you. If he didn't care about you he wouldn't be so worried. I'm sorry to cause all this commotion. Maybe I should explain."

"Sendoh you don't have to explain anything," Kogure said.

I smiled, "I envy you guys. It's obvious you 2 love each other. I don't want you 2 to break-up over a misunderstanding. Plus I don't want him going around saying I stolen you from him or anything. Really I don't mind him knowing. Maybe he'll help me out as well."

.

Mitsui choked on his coffee, "You…you Mr. Sunshine likes that emotionless Rukawa?"

"I don't know about that Mr. Sunshine thing. It reminds me of those books by Roger Hargreaves. And Rukawa's not emotionless," I protested, "he's capable of smiling."

"You've seen him smile?!" Mitsui exclaimed.

I thought about that expression on his face when he thought about Sakuragi and resisted the urge to frown, "Once. He's capable of emotion, it's just hard for him to express his feelings. Anyways Kogure was just helping me out."

Mitsui looked at us, "Sumimasen Sendoh. Sumimasen Kimi-kun, I didn't mean to accuse you guys…"

I almost laughed Mitsui looked so cute, "No problem. Ack! I'm late. See you guys tomorrow. Coach and Koshi will kill me!"

.

"Where the heck did you go?" Koshino hissed.

"To meet someone important, but I got held up by his jealous boyfriend," I said with a laugh.

"Was his jealousy justified?" Koshino asked.

"In his view, yes. In my view, no. So what would be the best way to tell someone you like them?"

"Who do you plan on telling?" Koshino asked and stopped running.

"…"

"Well…" he said impatiently.

"Please help me. Say it's someone like you. How would you want someone to break the news to you?" I asked, 'Kosh and Kaede are kind of alike. At least the closest I can find. They both like to call me baka, they both threatened me, they…'

"Sendoh! Koshino! Don't just stand there! Move it!" Taoka-sensei yelled.

"Hai!"

"So Kosh how would you want someone to admit their undying love for you?"

"Undying love…as long as it's…ye…someone I like I don't care how he…or she say it."

'That's useful except I'm not the someone that he likes,' I thought and said, "but what if you want to prove to him your love?"

"Him?" Koshino asked curiously.

I grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, him."

Koshino actually smiled.

"So Hiro?" I said expectantly.

"Just tell him. As long as it reflects you true feelings he'll know and understand. Just be yourself Akira."

"Great advice Hiro. Should I eliminate all sappiness or is it ok?"

"All people laugh at the sappiness of others but in reality they really don't mind the sappiness as long as it's directed at them," he said.

I smiled and asked teasingly, "Do _you_ like sappy people?"

He didn't reply.

"Ok…thank-you very much Hiro," I said.

__

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I shot the ball and it went in all net. I heard a bunch of yelling from those three annoying girls.

"Show-off," Hanamichi said.

"Baka, jealous?" I said letting it slip off my tongue.

"How dare you…I understand kitsune you're the one jealous the tensai," he boasted.

"All I see is a do'aho."

Electricity shot between us but not exactly the type that I wanted.

"Now, now," Kogure-sempai said.

I snorted and turned away to come face to face with Mitsui, "…"

"Rukawa what kind of flowers to you like?" Mitsui asked.

I frowned, 'Why is he asking me so many dumb questions? If he's thinking about using me to get Kogure-sempai jealous, he's crazy. But they seem fine, no arguing or avoiding. I swear people are acting odder and odder everyday.'

.

I was walking out of the gym when I spotted Hanamichi and Akagi's imouto talking. I pretended not to see them but I did notice that do'aho's lovesick expression.

She smiled, "Rukawa-san are you…"

I walked right by her.

Hanamichi grabbed me, "Haruko-chan's talking to you. Show some manners kitsune!"

"Hana-kun," she said sounding worried.

"Baka," I said not sure who I was saying it to, Hanamichi or Haruko.

"Don't hurt Rukawa-san," she said.

"I won't hurt him. I just want to talk to him," he said with a phony smile.

I let him drag me to the locker room. I wonder what he wanted to say to me. Probably something idiotic. He shoved me into the locker room and locked the door behind him.

I looked at him. He seemed furious. I wonder if he planned to head butt me.

"How dare you ignore Haruko-chan!"

I yawned.

He growled, "I know you're just playing hard to get."

"No."

"Yeah! You think you can lie to the tensai? I'm onto you."

"I don't like her."

"Why not? She's perfect. She's kind, beautiful, sweet, nice…"

I resisted the urge to punch him and throw up, 'She's an idiot. A giggling bimbo. She can't even see that you like her. How dense can she be? Everyone can see it.'

His praising of her frustrated me so much that I blurted, "I like men, that's why."

Silence.

He looked at me, "Are you kidding?"

"No," I said blankly.

He didn't flinch or jump but laughed, "That's wonderful, Rukawa! You like guys! You don't like Haruko!"

'He's laughing because of me?' I thought in amazement.

"So is there a guy you got in mind? I'll help you get him."

"Why are you offering to help me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because then Haruko can forget you. I'm not an idiot. If I say you're gay no one will believe me. They'll think I'm lying because I'm jealous of you," he said, "so I'm going to help you get together with the guy you like and then they will know."

I was still stunned by his sudden insightfulness that I told him, "Yes."

"Who?" he asked.

'You,' I thought, "none of your business."

Miraculously he didn't get mad but laughed instead, "No problem. You keep your secret. The tensai will find out."

.

The next couple of days were wonderful. Hanamichi was treating me like a friend. He smiled at me, he put his arms around my shoulder like we were buddies… But he was also beginning to suspect I lied. This morning he just questioned me if I lied to him about liking guys. Although friendship isn't exactly what I had in mind it's a good beginning.

I turned and spotted that baka's arm from behind the tree not to mention his shadow, 'He's following me. I can probably lose him if I ride really fast…'

"Rukawa."

I looked up and spotted Sendoh at the gate. I stopped and leaned my bike against the wall. I positioned myself so I could spot Hanamichi. He was still behind the tree.

Sendoh ran his hand through his thickly gelled hair, "Um…Rukawa I got something to tell you."

'I don't want Hanamichi and I to go back to that arguing, bickering relationship again. What a convenience that Sendoh is here. If he see me kiss Sendoh he'll think I like Sendoh and stop bugging me. He won't question if I'm lying,' I thought.

"Kiss me," I said without thinking.

Sendoh blinked, "What?"

"I said. Kiss. Me."

Sendoh was taken aback, so I grabbed him and kissed him forcefully.

I'm not sure what happened but Sendoh somehow managed to soften the kiss and he also managed to coax my lips open and was exploring the contour of my mouth with his tongue. I wanted to push him away, 'It's not suppose to be like this.' 

But I only succeeded in pulling him closer. The feeling was odd like I was drowning and I didn't mind at all. I felt warm, safe, and…loved.

Finally I had to pull away for breath. Sendoh was smiling and quite breathless too.

I was stunned, but in a good way. My heart was dancing an irregular beat. I wasn't aware of where I was, just what had occurred: My first kiss.

__

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I knew I was grinning like a fool but I didn't care. I was sooooo happy. I remember how inviting his mouth was, how he responded to my kiss and pushed back with his tongue. How he cling to me. He looked dazed with his arms still around me.

I cupped his face, "Kaede, I…"

His eyes weren't focused on me but behind me. I turned and spotted the bushes move, "Was someone watching us?"

He blinked and the look on his face changed. His eyes hardened and his features became one of determination. He brushed away my hands and backed away, then in a sub-zero voice said, "Yes. Hanamichi was watching. And I thought I told you to never call me Kaede."

I felt my smile firmly glued in place, "Ooops, I forgot?"

"Well, don't ever forget again."

I touch the sheet of paper in my pocket, "You knew Sakuragi was there?"

"Yes. Why else would I kiss you?"

"What does Sakuragi being there have to do with you kissing me?" I asked straining to prevent any anger from showing.

"Because I need him to believe I like someone. If he knows I don't like Haruko, he will be my friend."

I crumpled the sheet of paper in my fist. It felt like he stabbed me in the heart, poured salt on it, coated it in honey and set a colony of fire ants on it. I wanted to cry but found myself laughing hysterically instead, "You kissed me to befriend him?"

He looked at me oddly, "Yes."

"And here I was thinking you like me," I said still laughing.

Kaede looked insulted, "Don't be foolish. Why would I like you?"

"Yes. Why would you like me?" I said, it felt like he just stomped on my heart, butchering any hope I had left 'just because I love you doesn't mean anything. All you ever see or notice is Sakuragi!'

That moment I truly hated Sakuragi, to the extent that it scared me. I never thought I was capable of such hatred. I knew it wasn't Sakuragi's fault, he didn't do anything. Maybe that's why I loathe him so much. I did everything I can to please Kaede but he doesn't care. Sakuragi did nothing but call him kitsune and treat him badly and Kaede loves him.

"Right," Kaede confirmed, "I. Don't. Like. You. That kiss meant absolutely nothing to me."

'That kiss meant the world to me,' I thought sorrowfully.

I think at that moment I know what it felt like to be heartbroken, genuinely heartbroken. I felt so numb, I couldn't even feel the hate anymore. I felt empty.

"I'm leaving," he declared getting onto his bike.

"Bye Rukawa," I said listlessly.

It was odd the thought that went through my mind that moment. Not what you would expect. I was thinking about how ironically wonderful the weather was, in no way did it reflect my inner misery.

I unclench my fist, 'Maybe I should give up. I can't stand much of this anymore. To have hope and happiness only to have it torn away.'

__

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I tossed and turned. I sat up, 'Ugh!! Why can't I sleep?'

The last time I couldn't sleep was when I realized I like that self acclaimed tensai, 'It's all because of Sendoh Akira! Him and his skillful tongue, gentle hands…Ugh! Stop thinking about that! That's why I can't get him out of my head? Because he's such a damn good kisser and because it was my first kiss. No other reason. I'm sure if I kissed Hanamichi the feeling would be more powerful. It's make my knees weak, my heart pound, my mind wander too. Only more so!'

My mind kept on flashing to this afternoon's events.

I don't want to admit the impact that kiss had on me. It made my heart pound and ignited something within me. What? I'm not quite sure. It was the mention of Hanamichi that snapped me back to reality. So I had to speak to Sendoh harshly and coldly. It was the only way I could restraint myself from doing or saying something ludicrous. I couldn't let him to know the power he had on me _that _moment. I've never believed true love or real happiness was something _I _could attain. But when he held me, said my name the way that he did, it almost felt like love and happiness were within reach.

'I can't believe he actually smiled and laughed when I told him, that kiss meant nothing to me. Like he was _glad _I wasn't serious. Obviously it meant nothing to him. He wasn't even mad that I used him. If he likes me, he would be mad, angry, annoyed, and hurt. He wouldn't let it pass like that. Like it was nothing,' I frowned and wondered, 'did I want to see him mad?'

I sat up, 'Well it's natural to want to see him mad. I'm just curious. Who wouldn't want to see Mr. Optimistic, mad. I was disappointed. But I was _only _disappointed because I wanted to wipe that smile off his face. That was it!'

I got up and went to the kitchen, 'Warm milk is suppose to help you sleep, right? I should drink some.'

I poured myself a glass of milk and stuck it into the microwave. I was about to nodding off when Sendoh's grinning face started floating around my head. I opened my eyes and scowled, 'Why does he have to haunt me like that?'

The timer went off and I gulped down the glass of milk instantly, 'I vow I will forget about that smiling baka after tonight's sleep. I will wake up and forget all that has happened today.'

I washed the cup and put it on the rack. I went back to my room to attempt to sleep. For some reason the thought of playing with Sendoh on Saturday made me quite excited.

'That's just from the thrill of the game,' I told myself and turned to the newspaper clipping of Hanamichi from our game against Shoyo, 'Right. I like Hanamichi.'

__

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My alarm went off and I searched around for it. Finally finding it I shut if off and sat up. I felt extremely woozy. I touch my head and sighed, 'I think I got a major fever. Guess that ice cold shower to calm myself wasn't such a good idea.'

I really wanted to just stay in bed and sleep but I was suppose to meet Kaede today. Something I dreaded. I didn't know how to face him. I tried to get up and felt like barfing. I search for the phone and found it. I speed-dialled Kosh's number.

"Moshi-moshi?" came a groggy voice.

"Kosh it's me Akira. I'm not feeling well and I was wondering if you could do me a favor," I began and realized my throat was quite sore.

"You're sick!? You sound quite bad. I'll be right over," he said.

"No, it's…" I began but he already hung up.

I allowed myself to smile, 'He's such a worrywart. Worst than my mother but that's why he's such a good friend.'

.

15 minutes later I heard the door open and shut. Koshino came in, "Are you ok?"

"Just s small fever and sore throat," I said with a smile.

He put his hand on my forehead then his own, "You're burning up. You got to drink lots of liquid and sleep. Good thing it's Saturday. How did you get sick anyways?"

"Cold shower, I guess."

"Why did you take a cold shower?" he asked suspiciously, "the last time you did was because your brother got in a car accident and you were worried."

"It's nothing."

"Uh-huh. And the time before that was because you dog died."

'Ooops. I forgot he knows me well. Too well.'

"What is it this time? And don't lie. You're a terrible liar and I can see right through you Akira."

I knew Koshino well enough to know he's persistent and won't give up until I tell him. So I began to tell him and once I began I couldn't stop. I told Kosh everything.

.

Kosh looked at me in disbelief, "You like Rukawa. Why!? You're just asking for abuse. If you know he likes Sakuragi why don't you give up? You should give up."

"That's the logical thing to do isn't it? But love isn't logical," I said, "it's irrational. If it was rational I would like girls and not Rukawa. Kaede wouldn't like Sakuragi knowing Sakuragi likes Haruko. Didn't someone once say '_Some dreams if realized are nightmares._'"

"What kind of dream is this? Don't you think you've done a little too much for a guy that doesn't even like you?"

"I didn't do anything for him. It was really for myself," I said.

"The first time you kissed him, he muttered Sakuragi's name. The second time he kissed you, was a show for Sakuragi. Don't you think maybe you should give up on him and maybe open your heart to someone else?"

'Open my heart to someone else? Like who?' I sighed, "but I only like him." 

I looked at the clock, "Oh no. It's late. You got to help me go tell Kaede I can't show up."

Koshino blinked, "Let him wait."

"Hiro you got to go and anyways I don't have anything cough syrup for my sore throat."

He didn't reply.

I sat up, "Fine. I'll go."

He shoved me back down, "You sleep. I'll go and no more eating sour things. It's bad for you throat."

I smiled, "Hai! And thanks."

"You are such a baka Akira," he said soft, "rest."

"Hai," I said, 'am I really a baka? Why do so many people tell me that? I think I have to re-evaluate my course of action. Maybe Hiro's right and I should give up. I mean this is like fighting a losing battle. Kaede's more stubborn and persistent than me. When he has a goal in mind he'll never give up on it. Like being #1 in Japan then he's going to go conquer America. And how can I beat someone he sees everyday, and makes him want to laugh? How can I beat Hanamichi?'

__

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I looked at the time annoyed, 'He's late. Very late even by his standards. Where the heck is he?'

I shot the ball and it hit the rim but went in, 'Hm, I'm slightly off.'

"Rukawa."

'Not Sendoh,' I decided it was missing that overly cheerfulness, I turned to see this preppy looking guy with extremely neatly parted hair.

I went to pick up the ball ignoring whoever he was.

"I'm Koshino Hiroaki. I came to tell you Sendoh can't come."

'He can't come? Why? Why does this guy's name sounds so familiar? Koshino…Hiroaki… Oh, Sendoh's team mate/friend. He's on Ryonan's basketball team? I can't remember him at all. He must not be a very good player. I remember all the good players.'

"Aren't you going to ask why?" he asked.

I did a lay-up, 'No but I'm sure you'll tell me why.'

"No."

"He's sick."

'He seemed fine two days ago,' I thought.

"Don't you care how ill he is?" Koshino asked sounding annoyed.

'Ill enough to prevent him from coming,' I thought and replied, "no."

"He's got a burning fever."

"So," I said.

He took the basketball from me. I swear he looked awfully angry. Very scary. I looked at him and stuck out my hand, "The ball."

"All you care about is basketball isn't it?!" he demanded.

I frowned, 'What's his problem?'

"And Hanamichi," he added.

I glared at him, "Sendoh told you?"

"Akira wouldn't do that. But it's so obvious. I guessed it and he didn't deny it. You speak to that idiot willingly. You quarrel with him," he stated.

"You got no right to call him an idiot," I said dangerously, 'though he is.'

"Maybe you should be more concerned about Sendoh's health rather than if I call that moron an idiot," he said.

This guy was getting on my nerves and then it hit me. 'This guy likes Sendoh. A normal friend or team mate doesn't go and clean up your house for you, get worried because you're sick, or yell at a guy that's almost a head taller than you for no reason.

"Just because you think the world of Sendoh doesn't mean I have to. You're concerned enough for the both of us."

He was silent and then said softly, "Maybe. But it's you he thinks the world of."

I looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"He loves you. How dense are you? You think those tickets to get into Reds was easy?! Why else would he wake up so early to take the bus then train here to see you? You think he's got nothing better to do on a Saturday?! Now I know why he refuses to hang out on Saturday morning. He wasted all the money he was saving for his camping and fishing trip to buy you breakfast! Then he had to spend the rest of the month eating stale muffins which probably contributed to his illness! God, I think he's still eating that crap. He spends like an hour everyday scrubbing the pots he used to melt your chocolate. He did so much for you and you don't give a damn about him! What have you ever done for him but cause him pain!?!?"

'He did all that for me?' I thought bewildered.

I know I sound like a bastard when I said, "I didn't ask him to do anything."

'Which was true.'

Koshino grabbed my t-shirt and he looked like he was about to burst. I was ready to defend myself. But then he took a deep breath and let go of me, "If you don't like him, tell him. Don't waste his time."

'Right, so you can go comfort him, hold him, and put me down? I don't think so,' I thought, 'but since I don't like him I should tell him. Right?'

"Ball," I said.

He threw it at me and actually threatened me, "You better not hurt Akira again."

'Or what?' I wanted to challenge but decided to keep that to myself, he really scared me, 'guess that's the power of love.'

.

I ruffled my hair, 'UGH!! I'm so troubled! If what Koshino said is true which I believe it is what should I do?! I should go talk to Sendoh but…I don't want to. But if I don't I'll never be able to sleep.'

I looked at the time. It was just after 7. I picked up the phone book and found out that he had an unlisted number. I grabbed my jacket, 'Troublesome baka.'

.

I rang his doorbell repeatedly and finally after 5 minutes he opened the door. I hardly recognized him. For one thing his hair was down and he looked…different, less silly and more…well, handsome. Second he looked like crap. I got no clue how someone can look so handsome and like crap at the same time, but he pulled it off.

He looked surprised and then smiled, "Rukawa. Please come in. Why are you here?"

'His voice sounded throatier and sexy,' I thought as I walked in, "To tell you something."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Well, make yourself at home."

I sat across from him on the couch. He looked really tired I noted.

After a long period of me staring at him, he finally said, "Um…you had something to tell me."

"Right," I said, 'this should be easy to say but it wasn't and I asked, "where's Koshino."

Sendoh smiled, "I made him go home. He was acting too motherly and overreacts to everything."

I couldn't help but notice his happy smile and muttered, "I'll bet."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I said, "did I wake you?"

"Oh, no," he said, "I should wake up and eat the medicine that Kosh brought."

'Kosh?' I frowned, "it's not good to eat on an empty stomach."

"Kosh made a pot of congee so I just need to heat it up," he said clearing his throat.

For some unknown reason I was getting really frustrated, 'Why do I feel this way? I really dislike Koshino. More than I dislike Haruko. Why? Because I like Sendoh more? NO!! It's because I know Haruko doesn't like Hanamichi so I can't hate her. I dislike Koshino because he's…bossy, annoying and he threatened me…and called Hanamichi an idiot.'

"Rukawa are you ok?" Sendoh asked sounding

"Worry about yourself," I said.

"Uh…I'm going to microwave my food," he said.

I shut my eyes, 'Ok, ok. Calm down. You will tell him when he comes back that you don't like him. It's very easy. Just say _I don't like you. Not now, not ever_.'

He came back with a huge bowl.

"Sendoh."

"Hm?" he said looking at me expectantly.

"I…" I began.

He looked so cute and his gaze so warm and open.

'UGH! I can't do this,' I stood up abruptly, "I got to go."

I took the elevator and sighed, 'That didn't go well at all.'

.

"You missed every ball today kitsune," Hanamichi whispered to me.

"There's something I want to ask you later."

"What?"

"Later," I said, "when they're all gone."

.

I felt a kick to my ribs and instinctively I swung my fist but it contacted air.

"Get up kitsune."

I rubbed my eyes, "Are they all gone?"

"Yeah. Does it have to do with your boyfriend?" he asked with a grin, "is that why you're playing so horrible?"

"Che, my horrible playing is better than your best playing."

"Nani?!" he said.

"But yes. It does kind of have to do with a guy. He's not my boyfriend. I'm not sure if I like him. I need to kiss you."

"NANI?!?!" he exclaimed, "NO!"

I expected as much but I need to prove it's Hanamichi I like, "If you'd do it I'll go tell Haruko I don't like her and never will and she should consider you. Or maybe I can just tell her and you can be there to comfort her. A girl is most vulnerable when she's sad."

Hanamichi looked tempted.

So I decided to continue, "And also for the next game when I get the ball I'll pass it to you so you can do your famous dunk."

I added to myself, 'Of course I'll probably limit it to once or twice.'

"Fine. But you got to tell Haruko-chan you don't like her."

I nodded, "Of course."

He stood still and shut his eyes like the most repulsive thing is going to happen and he can't stop it, 'Geez, does he have to look like so? Like he's anticipating something worst than death. It's not like I'm going to torture him.'

I kissed him tentatively and when he didn't object I kissed him with all the passion I could muster.

I pulled away breathless with Hanamichi staring at me, "Rukawa, you…that…um…"

I wasn't listening though, 'Oh! My! Goodness!'

__

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I still had a slight sore throat but much better after 2 days of sleep, and Hiro's good care. Actually I don't think I mind being ill. It was good to have someone wait on you and care for you.

"Ohayou," I said.

"Ohayou!!" Mitsui and Kogure greeted in unison.

I noticed they didn't look like their usual cheerful selves today.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Uh…no. Not really," Kogure said.

"…"

'I guess that's a yes. But if they don't want to tell me I guess I shouldn't force them,' I decided and smiled, "I've decided you don't have to get info for me about Ka…Rukawa anymore."

"…"

They exchanged glances.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, there's something we think you should know. I know you just told us no more info about Rukawa but we feel this is kind of important and…" Kogure's voice trailed off.

'This can't be good. Do I want to know?' I wondered, "Ok, what is it?"

"Tell him Hisashi."

"Why me?!"

"Because you're the one that saw it," Kogure said.

Mitsui took a deep breath and blurted, "Yesterday after practise I left something in the locker room and when I went to get it, I caught Ruakwa and Hanamichi making out. Hanamichi appeared to…enjoy it."

Everything he said hit me, 'I guess Sakuragi Hanamichi isn't an idiot. Are they together? Did that kiss meant anything to Kaede?'

"Sendoh-san are you ok?" Kogure asked sounding worried.

I forced a smile, "Fine. I mean as long as Rukawa's happy, right?"

They stared at me doubtfully.

"I got to go. Ciao."

.

"Kosh, is dinner ready?" I called.

"Almost."

I smiled, 'Maybe I shouldn't tell Hiro I'm all better. I mean he's so much more caring, kind and gentle.'

The phone rang and I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, 'Kaede again?'

"Moshi-moshi?"

No answer.

'Third time in 2 days. Once yesterday and twice today. What's going on?'

"Rukawa?"

"Uh…yes," he said sounding quite odd.

"So what's the occasion? Don't tell me you're playing with the phone."

"Baka," he said and remained silent after that.

I wonder if he hung up, "Rukawa…"

"There's something I got to tell you but it could wait until Saturday. Bye," he said and hung up.

'Kaede say bye to me? He's acting very odd.'

"Who was it?" Koshino asked.

"Rukawa. He's acting very peculiar."

Koshino made a face, "Um…I think I may know why."

"Why?" I asked.

"I sort of…toldhimyoulikehim," he muttered.

"You what?!?!?" I shouted.

"Heh," he said sheepishly.

I ran a hand through my hair, 'Did he phone to talk about that? That would explain why he's acting so weird. Is it because he wants to clear things with me, but doesn't know how to say it? Has he and Sakuragi got together?!'

"You have to help make this right," I said.

"How?" Koshino asked.

__

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I hung up the phone and scold myself, 'Rukawa Kaede you chicken! Why didn't you tell him!? Ok. You better tell him on Saturday!'

Apparently I had great memory. I actually manage to remember 5 digits of his phone number from the key chain I found. Sure I had to dial like 43 numbers to find the correct combination but it was worth it.

'I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. That kiss with Hanamichi cleared everything. It was a nice kiss but not unforgettable. If what Koshino said is true then…it probably is true, that's why he was waiting at the gate that day and meeting with Kogure-sempai. So I really don't have to be so afraid of rejection.'

I opened the TV and flipped through the channels, 'I guess it's true what they say you always want what you can't have. I can't believe I never paid any attention to Sendoh. Everything I like about Hanamichi could be found in Sendoh. Akira makes me want to laugh, he's cute, friendly, cheerful, and well, a lot of stuff. I do feel very comfortable and at ease when I'm around him. I want to open myself to him, that's probably why silence feel so awkward.'

The phone rang and broke me from my though, "Hn?"

"Rukawa?"

"Yeah."

"It's me Sakuragi. So how are things going with you and Sendoh?"

I guess he was really happy about Haruko because he's been very worried about my affair with Sendoh, like he's afraid I'll suddenly go straight and chase after Haruko or something. I hope Sakuragi get together with Haruko, they would make a good couple.

"Ok."

"Did you tell him yet?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Just…curious," he replied.

"I'm going to tell him on Saturday," I said, 'that'll give me some time to think about what to say.'

"Well, remember to tell me how it went."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye," I said and wondered, 'how should I tell Akira?'

.

I looked at Akira, 'Guess he's all better since he beat me again one on one.'

"Sendoh there's something-"

"Rukawa there's something-"

"You go first," he said.

'Is he planning on saying what I think he is?' I wondered, "you go first. I need time to think about how to word this."

"Um…ok," he said.

"Akira!"

I turned and thought exasperated, 'That annoying Cushion or Costco or whatever his name is. Why does he have to show up now?!'

"Hiro," Akira said.

I frowned when _Hiro_ went and stood beside Akira who put his arms around Koshino and said, "I know Kosh told you, I like you. And I did, but I'm with Hiro-kun now."

I don't know which I felt more of anger, disappointment or pain. Whatever it was, I'm sure it didn't show because controlling my emotion was one of the few things I'm good at and practised. But the desire to hit them and cry was overwhelming.

'I got to get out of here,' I decided and said, "do I care?"

I turned to leave.

"Uh, Rukawa. One more thing," Sendoh said.

I glanced at him.

With a kind, sincere smile he said, "I wish you the best of luck with Hanamichi."

I quickly walked away because the urge to sock and yell at him was so great, that if I didn't get out of there I would lose my cool and do something I'd regret.

.

That baka was banging on my door, probably pissed off that I slam the receiver down on him

"Kitsune open the door this moment or I'll kick it down!"

Reluctantly I opened the door, and he fell it.

He got up and was in my face, "How dare you hang up on the tensai!"

"Baka."

He growled, "Teme!?!"

"Why are you here?" I asked listlessly.

"Oh, right. You said it went horribly and hung up. What happened?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"The tensai isn't nosy, merely curious. I mean…I thought you two loved each other. I sort of saw you two kiss…"

"He loves Koshino Hiroaki," I spat out the name.

"Huh? Who?"

'Precisely!' I thought, "now you're going to laugh at me, right?"

"What? No…I…I wouldn't do that," he said.

'Great, I got Hanamichi feeling bad for me. Just what I need.'

The worst thing wasn't the fact that Akira loved someone else. I can probably stand that. It was the same when I liked Hanamichi. He liked someone else and I didn't feel like this. I thought it was true love then too, like I do now. No, the thing that was causing me the most pain wasn't that he didn't love me. But the acknowledgement that it's my own stupidity that prevented me from realizing he cared about me. My cowardness that stopped me from telling him _I love him _when I discovered that we cared for each other. It's my fault we're not together. That's what hurts most, that it's my fault. Akira was waiting for me to comprehend the fact that he likes me and I ignored him. Now he'll never know how I feel. Maybe I'm meant to be alone.

"Rukawa are you ok?"

I didn't hold it any longer. I grabbed Hanamichi and I cried.

__

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 _The End_ (Or perhaps the beginning)

"Have you noticed?" Kogure asked.

"What?"

"Rukawa. He seems quite distracted and fierce recently, like he's in a very foul mood," Kogure noted thoughtfully.

"Really? I don't think he's acting odd but Hanamichi sure as hell is. I mean he's acting way too docile around Rukawa. No more "Teme Kitsune!" He's even treating Haruko oddly," Mitsui said.

"That's true. Why don't we ask them?" Kogure said, "after all, we need them to play their best if we want to win IH."

"Ok. I'll talk to Hanamichi," Mitsui said.

"Well, guess I'll talk to Rukawa…"

.

"Miccy, get out of my way. I got to go wake up Rukawa."

"We need to talk," Mitsui said tugging him away.

"But…what if he drowns in his drool?"

Mitsui smirked, "Since when are you afraid of Rukawa's welfare? And anyways Kogure will wake up Rukawa."

"Let go of me! I can walk by myself," Hanamichi said, "what do you want?!"

"What's wrong with Rukawa?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Mitsui sighed, he anticipated this and touched his forehead, "Duh. Why am I asking you? You and Rukawa are like oil and water. You 2 don't mix."

"I know. I'm the only one that knows what's wrong with him."

"Uh-huh. What's wrong with him then? Why is he acting odd?"

"Because he…" Hanamichi laughed, "you think you can trick the tensai? I won't fall for that."

'Busted,' Mitsui thought, "yep, just as I thought. You know nothing. Liar."

"I am not lying!!!" he cried.

Mitsui nodded, "Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

.

"Rukawa…Rukawa…"someone said patting me on the cheek.

I brushed away their hand and turned around.

"Wake up, Rukawa."

If that voice wasn't so soft and undemanding I would punch him.

"What is it?!"

Kogure-sempai smiled, "Are you ok, Rukawa? You seem distracted recently."

"I'm fine," I said and began packing my stuff.

"But you playing has been off lately."

"My playing is fine," I said annoyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "you can tell me."

I took a deep breath and turned to him, "I'm fine, Kogure-sempai."

.

"Mitsui what happened?!" Kogure asked inspecting the bump on his head, "did Hanamichi do this to you?"

"Yeah. Any info from Rukawa?"

"No."

"Well Hanamichi told me something of interest. That's why he got mad at himself and bopped me on the head."

"So what's the problem?"

Mitsui smiled, "It's quite unbelievable. Apparently Rukawa was going to tell Sendoh he likes him, when Sendoh told him, he likes Koshino."

"Since when did Sendoh like Koshino?" Kogure asked.

Mitsui shrugged.

"You don't suppose it's because of what you told him do you?"

"_Me_?!"

"I mean what _we_ told him," Kogure asked quickly correcting himself.

"Maybe."

"We got to ask Sendoh and make it right."

"Why?" Mitsui asked, "it's not our problem."

"But if we made this mess…" Kogure said looking extremely guilty.

"Ok," Mitsui sighed giving in, he always gave in to Kogure, "but I'm not asking Sendoh."

"Fine. I'll ask Sendoh. Does it hurt?" Kogure asked gently fingering the bump.

Mitsui pouted, "Yes. It hurts a lot. Make it better."

.

I was outside the gym when I spotted Kogure and Mitsui, "Oi, what are you 2 doing here at Ryonan?"

They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me aside.

"Uh, guys. Is something wrong?"

"I'll keep watch," Mitsui said.

"Sendoh-san this question is of utter importance and it is imperative that you answer truthfully."

Kogure sounded serious so I replied, "Hai!"

"Are you and Koshino together?"

'Huh? Why is he asking me this?' I wondered but since he make it sound so vital I replied truthfully, "No."

"Then why did you lie to Rukawa?" he asked confused.

Mitsui looked interested now and leaned over.

"Because…he was having such a hard time trying to tell me he didn't like me."

"You got it-" Mitsui began but Kogure slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What are you 2 doing here?" came a deep voice.

Kogure and Mitsui turned to see Uozumi, "…"

"Sumimasen, Uozumi-san! We had something we got to ask Sendoh. We'll be going now. Bye!" Kogure said and they ran off leaving a trail of dust.

"I hope you didn't reveal any of our strategy."

"Uh…no. They were asking me something unrelated to basketball."  


"I got to talk to Akagi about this."

I smiled, 'Excuses, excuses. You just want to see him. But seriously why are they acting so odd and asking me about Koshino?'

.

"Why didn't you let me tell him?" Mitsui asked.

"What use is it if you tell him? You think he'll believe? And it's not our place to tell him."

"So we let them be?"

Kogure was thoughtful, "No. We need to create an opportunity for them to get together and talk."

"How?"

"Not sure."

"Hm…I got an idea," Mitsui said.

"What?"

"Well, first…"

.

(3 days later Kogure and Mitsui set their plan into action)

"What is it you want?" I asked.

"Not me. Mitsui has a _huge_ gift for you but I got no idea where he is this moment."

'Huge gift? Why would Mitsui get me a gift?'

"If you're tired, you can always sleep in my room," Kogure-sempai suggested.

.

Mitsui's cell phone went off, "Yes?"

"All set. Action," Kogure said.

"Hai."

.

"Why are you phoning?! Don't think I'll forgive you for taking Akagi's side over mine!"

I recognized that voice, 'They're quarrelling again.'

"Why is Rukawa at your apartment?!?!"

My ears perked up at the mention of Kaede.

"He what?!?!" Mitsui demanded, "well, call an ambulance! I'll be right over!"

I stopped Mitsui, "What happened?"

"Sendoh…what are you doing here?"

"I asked you about Kaede. Why is there a need to call an ambulance? What happened?"

"Uh…he fainted so Kogure helped Rukawa to his apartment but now he can't wake Rukawa. It may be due to the fact that Kogure accidentally dropped Rukawa on his head a couple of times…"

"He what?!?! Take me there!"

"Sure we can take the number-"  


I interrupted him, "Call a taxi!!"

"H…Hai!"

We finally get there and when we got in Kogure hugged Mitsui, "I don't know what to do. I called for help."

"Where is he?"

"First door on the right."

I ran there and found him laying on the bed, all curled up. I inspected his head, 'Ok, no bleeding. That's good. His breathing is normal.'

"Kaede wake up," I said shaking him slightly, "you got to wake up. There's stuff I got to tell you."

He stirred, "Akira?"

"Yes, yes, it's me. Please wake up."

.

I don't know why he sounded so concerned. At first I thought I was dreaming but I could clearly feel someone shaking me. I forced my eyes open and who was it before me, but Akira. He looked so worried and happy. His eyes were wet. _Why_?

"You're awake! Are you ok?"

I blinked, 'What happened? Why is he here and why does he sound so hysterical?'

"Rukawa answer me. Do you understand what I'm asking?"

"Yeah. I just took a nap."

"You mean you didn't faint?"

"No."

"…" he let go of me, "sumimasen."

He tried to leave but the door was apparently locked.

"Mitsui let me out."

"No."

I frowned, 'What's going on?'

"Why not?" Sendoh asked.

"Because you 2 need to talk. We'll let you out when we feel all that needs to be said is said," Kogure stated, "so start talking."

"…"

"Mind telling me what's going on?" I asked.

.

Kaede listened to my story.

He looked thoughtful, "So you were worried about me?"

"Well, of course…you're my friend," I said.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Uh…my good friend?"

He appeared to be pondering on something and finally said, "I don't want to be you friend Akira."

"Oh…"

He looked at me and said, "I want to be more. I love you."

I couldn't respond. I froze, 'Did I hear correctly? Did he say he…loves me? Is this a dream? Am I going to wake up?'

He lowered his eyes, ashamed and went to the door, "Open up!"

No reply.

"They won't open because that's not all that needs to be said," I told him, "do you really mean what you just said?"

He continued to face the door, "Does it matter? You're with Koshino Hiroaki."

"I'm not. Aren't you with Sakuragi? I heard you 2 kissed," I said, "and will you please face me?"

He turned around and but didn't look at me rather at the ground, "Yeah. We kissed and that's the reason we're not together. Because I realize I didn't like him after that kiss."

It was like the Fourth of July inside my head.

I tilted up his chin so he faced me, "Aishiteru Kaede."

He looked at me with these hopeful eyes, "Do you mean it?"

"Baka," I said and kissed him.

.

"Ok. Open up," Akira said.

No response.

"Are you 2 out here?"

"Probably not. Kogure-sempai is very proper. He won't eavesdrop on people."

Akira smiled.

"What are we going to do until they come back?"

He grinned and said suggestively, "Well, there's a bed."

I whacked him playfully, "Hentai."

"What? I was thinking you can sleep and I'll watch you sleep. I mean you look so kawaii when you sleep. What were you thinking? Hentai," he said.

I turned away blushing slightly and changed the subject, "I'm hungry. I didn't eat anything today. Lets see if Kogure-sempai has any junk food."

"Junk food would probably be in the desk drawer, right?" Akira said opening a drawer smirking, "so Kogure's very proper, huh?"

"Any food?"

"No but there are some edible stuff in here."

I peaked over his shoulder, 'Edible condoms?!? And…I can't believe Kogure-sempai is into _this sort of thing_.'

(Epilogue)

(1 Week Later)

Koshino sighed, 'Why am I helping this idiot?'

"Stop!" he said and went over to the railing and leaved over to throw up.

"Why did you drink so much?"

"To forget."

Koshino sighed, "Baka."

"Don't call me that. You have no right. Only _he _can call me that."

"Who? Rukawa?"

He laughed, "Yes. That kitsune."

I smirked, 'Now I know why I decided to help him. The baka likes Rukawa. Who would have guess that in the end Sakuragi would like Rukawa. Maybe we can work together and…'

__

The End


End file.
